1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to slide and tilt mechanisms, particularly to slide and tilt mechanisms used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality by including such applications as, for example, a mobile phone, digital camera, video camera, navigation system, gaming capabilities, and Internet browser applications. Many of these devices with increased functionality have different configurations corresponding to use with the different functions. Fold and slide mechanisms have been widely used in different kinds of mobile electronic devices to accommodate these different configurations.
However in the conventional product configurations, the sliding and tilting mechanisms are clearly complicated and provide size inefficiencies as they tend to take up a lot of space.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the arts.